In a wireless application product, in order to reduce power consumption in idle mode (also called sleep mode) for digital circuit, it is common to use a gated clock with low frequency, and to wait for a wakeup event of a user. However, as digital circuits increase in size, sleep mode power consumption is no longer negligible.